


First Times

by Kris



Category: Blood Ties, Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Semipublic Sex, Slash, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-25
Updated: 2008-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris/pseuds/Kris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John spies on Derek doing something naughty and there are even naughtier results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Times

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by Ash/Jack Vale
> 
> This was a birthday present for Nancy/The Tenth Muse. Heed the warnings.

John finally understands what it means when someone says that the club is hopping. Not that anyone in 2007  _says_  that anymore, they have even weirder ways of saying things then they used to but the club is really hopping.

He's standing in the middle of the dance floor trying to go unnoticed. His body sways with the crowd and he can feel the bass pumping hard enough that on a really good note his feet leave the ground for a second.

It's not the kind of music that John likes to listen to, there's too much heavy pounding, so much bass that he can feel his heart thrumming irregularly in his chest. It's not the kind of club that John has ever pictured himself being in, skin and leather everywhere. There's a kind of cross against a wall and the live band, when they arrived, had to push a bunch of equipment off the stage, which makes John shudder to think about what that equipment is for and why anyone would want to be up there in front of everyone doing, well, probably exactly what the big biker guy in the corner was doing to the younger man on the leash in front of him. John carefully averts his eyes from the sight and hears a soft chuckle in his ear.

It's kind of dry and amused at the same time, which immediately rules out his uncle. Derek's laughs are rusty, like they don't happen often enough for his throat to be used to them and his chuckles are bitter in tone. John has always been really good at figuring people out, it's something Sarah Connor drilled into her son from the time he could talk. 'Pay attention to people. If you watch people, you know what they're going to do and there are no surprises when they try to hurt you, because you see it coming and you stop it first.’ It was one of his first lessons, along with weapon maintenance.

"Your first time then," it's a cultured voice, a man with the very barest hint of an accent, one he must have worked really hard to hide. The man is roughly 5'10” and John knows by the feel of him that he can't take him. This guy tries anything and John's going to be in trouble.

"Something like that," John acknowledges. He doesn't jump when the hand caresses over his hip to his stomach, fingers riding low into the hem of his pants but he does gasp softly and flinch back, which only presses him right up against the firm body of the man holding him.

"You're very, very pretty," the man murmurs. "But you're much too young to be in here, aren't you." John tries to pull away but the man doesn't let him. "It's too late to run now, they lock the doors at midnight, locked doors mean private party, private party means they can have their own rules."

Shit! He hadn't even noticed the time, he'd been planning to get home before his mom noticed. No way were she and Cameron still running around out there. He was so grounded. The chuckle comes again and the warm puff of breath against the back of his neck makes his stomach twist, makes John pull a little harder on the hand that shouldn't be able to hold him still. It's the only real contact point between their bodies but he can't move it an inch.

"Stop trying to run away," the voice, whispered into his ear, is more  _something_  now then it was before and John stops struggling instinctively, leans docile against the slim chest when the man pulls him closer. "My name is Henry Fitzroy, and you're going to be on your very best behaviour and not move from my side until the doors are  
unlocked at three am at which point I will escort you home."

John allows himself to be led to a small booth away from the dance floor where bodies are still writhing to the music but now that he looks closer, a lot of them are writhing with someone else. He fights to hide his blush and Henry doesn't comment on it.

 _This_  is all Derek's fault, John decides. Derek should have anticipated that his growing attitude and his refusal to explain anything would lead to his nephew following him out. John's eyes take in the club again. Derek had ducked in here and then John had lost him.

"Shit!" John hisses, because he's been in this stupid club for an hour already looking for Derek. Derek who probably figured out that someone was following him, it's not like John's all that great at it just yet, and then ducked into the crowded freaky/leather/sex club to loose his tail before ducking back out again. John has been had and now he's stuck here watching people have sex on the table next to them until the doors are unlocked and the party's over.

"So are you new to Toronto?" Henry asks, his hand playing with the hair at the nape of John's neck and he would push the hand away except now that he knows what's going on at the club he can see the looks he's getting. Trading one devil for another isn't something he wants to do.

"Yeah, my Mom just moved us up here." Farther away from Skynet, John Connor has never been to Canada, according to Cameron, not even once the world ended. It's extremely unlikely that any Terminator sent back would think to look for them up here.

Henry throws his head back and laughs. "Oh, that's just hilarious," he says, he's a very handsome man. Young, maybe mid-twenties, shoulder length dark hair that falls in waves, hazel eyes surrounded by longs lashes, pale skin. He's skinny though and if it weren't for the fact that his body language screams 'dangerous' John would have  
written him off as a pretty boy.

"Why?" John asks confused. Henry strokes the fingers of his right hand down John's cheek, his left arm resting possessively around John's shoulders and he feels strange.

"How old are you?" Henry asks and John doesn't answer. Henry shakes his head and mutters 'boys.’ "Don't worry, I'll keep the big scary Doms away from you until morning." Henry looks over the dance floor with interest and John averts his eyes to the table, which, gross.

It's quiet for a while, a few people join their booth and John figures out quickly it's his job to stay quiet and keep his head down, mostly because every time he opens his mouth he gets a painful pinch on his shoulder and every time he looks up he gets whapped on the head, while Henry runs his hands all over John's head, shoulders, and chest, tells them he won't share and makes them go away. One particularly interested party doesn’t leave them alone and Henry lets his hand fall to John’s knee, stroking up and down the inseam of John’s pants. John feels his cock harden and press against the fabric of his jeans. Henry’s fingers play along his length and John fights for control over himself. When the man finally gets out of their booth Henry’s fingers tug the fly of John’s jeans open, pull his cock from his boxers, and starts stroking. John comes quickly, shaking, his head tilted back. When he comes back to himself, Henry has cleaned him up and tucked him back in with a grin. 

They talk a little bit in between the really loud songs and the visitors that go away quickly. Henry asks John questions, which John answers and tries not to blush. It doesn't take long before Henry knows the entire cover story they've been telling people and on top of that, knows that John came in here looking for his uncle. John’s hand migrates from his own lap to Henry’s, touching and rubbing the other man’s erection, Henry lets him pull it out of the confines of his own jeans, and John rubs him gently. Everything is so crazed, sexed up. John can hardly believe that he’s giving a hand job to a random stranger who picked him up in a leather bar. Henry comes shortly after, still smiling.

John’s trying really incredibly hard to not pay attention to the really strange straps attached to the table and to ignore the strange new feelings swirling around in his gut while Henry cleans himself up, tucks himself back in, when a drink thumps down in front of John and Derek settles himself into the booth across from him with a wide, easy smile that looks almost alien on his face. Henry runs his hand down John's hair, petting him, and the smile on Derek's face widens.

"You'll have to excuse me," Henry says smoothly. "But this is a private party, I'm not interested in sharing." John barely hears the  _snick_  of the blade coming out, over the blood rushing in his ears. Henry doesn't pull back but he doesn't move either as Derek's blade presses against his balls under the table.

"You'll have to excuse me," Derek returns just as smooth. "But that's my nephew and unless you want to lose your balls you're going to take your hands off of him." Henry tilts his head in contemplation but doesn't take his hands away and John's watching the exchange with wide eyes.

Henry hisses as Derek presses a little harder and when John looks down he winces in sympathy.

"I know he's pretty and all but your balls are far less valuable then my own," Derek says, keeping the same even tone. "And his mother would have mine in a second if I let you keep touching him." Very, very slowly, Henry's arms lift from around John's shoulders.

"John," Derek orders and John switches sides of the booth, sitting beside Derek. Derek wraps his own arm around John's shoulders companionably and the smile is back on his face.

"Now, I don't believe we've been introduced, I'm Derek." Henry smiles and looks John in the eyes.

"You're safe with this man?" he asks. And John nods. Henry smiles and reaches across to brush his hand against John's cheek again. "Come back when you're a little older, we'll have some fun," he says and John's cheeks light up like Christmas.

"I- um- I don't think so," John stammers. Henry chuckles and John shivers and pulls away from the hand. Derek waits until Henry has left their vicinity and hooked up with another man across the room before he shoves at John's hip.

"Move," he orders in an irritated tone. John slides out of the booth and Derek grabs his arm and drags him towards the back of the club. He figures his uncle is dragging him to the exit but the door Derek opens and shoves him through leads to a small room barely bigger then a closet. John’s breath whooshes out of him as Derek shoves him against the wall.

"What the hell were you thinking following me in here?" Derek demands harshly.

"I wanted to know what was wrong!" John defends and Derek pushes him into the wall a little harder.

"What was wrong was I needed to unwind, and instead of you letting me, you followed me and ruined my night." Derek pulls John away from the wall and John tries to get to the door, but he stumbles on something in the near dark and catches himself, both hands spread out on a low counter of some kind. Great, he can’t even find the damn door.

"God," Derek hisses and comes up behind him suddenly. He presses against John's back and John is shocked to feel Derek's erection pressing into his ass. "It's like you do it on purpose."

"Derek?" John asks a little scared, the feelings from Henry's caresses are back, coiling and clenching tight in his stomach, and Derek shoves himself against John. 

Everything whirls around him and he's pressed back against the wall again, only this time Derek's got a leg pressed up between John's, lifting him on to his toes and is devouring his mouth. John’s kissed a few girls, but nothing has ever felt like this. It’s wet and  _dirty_ , Derek’s tongue forces its way into his mouth, strokes John’s tongue. He crowds against John and John moans low in his throat.

It’s like fire rushing through him from where their mouths meet. Like Derek’s trying to devour him or burn him alive, John’s not sure which. His hands come up to Derek’s shoulders and he pushes his uncle away. God, this is so wrong.

“Derek,” he says, voice gone husky and soft, the sound of it surprises him. He didn’t know he could sound like that.

"Yeah," Derek mutters and presses his face in the crook of John's neck, nipping sharply. "Say my name," he presses up a bit with his leg, pressure just shy of painful on John’s cock and balls and John doesn’t say his name but he does whimper rather pathetically and then Derek's hands are on John's hips and he's rocking them together slowly. John tries to pull away again because this is his uncle but Derek hooks John's hands in one of his and pulls them up over his head pressing them into the drywall hard enough that John can feel it give a little, knows that Derek’s leaving little finger-shaped bruises like brands on his wrists.

"Keep them there," Derek orders, voice smoky and rough and damned if John can even argue. He’s achingly hard and the way Derek's rocking his thigh is making him make all kinds of embarrassing noises. It goes on forever, and somewhere in there Derek’s pushed John onto the small counter, it’s big enough for the edge of John’s ass to sit but leaves him to dangle his feet in the air and Derek’s pressed himself fully between John’s spread legs. 

John keeps his hands up even when Derek lets go of his wrists, thumbs open both of their jeans, grabs John’s hips, and starts grinding their naked cocks together, thrusting  _harder_  and  _faster_  until white light bursts behind John’s closed eyelids and he groans out Derek's name. Derek lets out a low moan and his hips stutter a couple of times fast against John's hip before he comes too, adding his rush of warm semen to the mess already between them.

It takes a few minutes to recover and Derek nips John gently on the throat before pulling away. He grins when he realizes that John's hands are still over his head and pulls them down gently. There are towels in the room, John doesn’t want to question how Derek knows where they are but Derek cleans them both up and they leave the bar. Derek’s loose limbed and relaxed.

They don't talk on the way home and his mother and Cameron are both gone when they get back. John hops in the shower with Derek who just smirks and crowds him up against the shower wall for a hot kiss before shoving John onto his knees and teaching him how to give a blowjob. It’s messy and he chokes a little  _a lot_  and can’t do anything but swallow when Derek comes, what with the way Derek has his hand wrapped tight in John’s hair.

They’re both cleaned up and John is looking contrite by the time his mother walks in the door. She's angry when she sees them but Derek had started giving John shit the minute they heard the car pull into the driveway and he’s in full swing already so she leaves it at 'I can't believe you'd do something like this, you'll be lucky if I let you leave this house for a month.’

John dreams of Henry and Derek and their hands all over him. He wakes up when Derek slides into his bed and wraps an arm around his waist and falls back asleep to the solid warmth at his back.

/end


End file.
